Tears
by Blackbird1313
Summary: It wrenched at his heart to see her like this. She was his little sister, and he let her down. He didn't protect her like he had promised her he would... And now, here she sits... (Has OCs- don't like don't read, some OOC-ness is bound to be present. Rated the way it is because Prussia said so.)


**Tears**

_**A Hetalia Fic**_

**A/N: Hey! It's me again. And this time I am writing for Hetalia. I fucking love that anime. :3 If you do not like OCs or city personifications I suggest you leave. This may also feature an OOC Prussia. I apologize.**

**Disclaimer: I own no one and nothing, except for the concept of Berlin.**

**WARNING! This story contains a melancholy and slightly disturbing description of the Berlin wall. I also would like to add that if you accuse me of being a Sue, don't say I didn't warn you.**

**-(1st person)-**

I groaned loudly when I first saw it. 'It' being the gigantic wall splitting the city in half.

_This _so _isn't awesome, _I thought, sulking along the length of it, _Whoever did this is going to have to deal with my five meters. And _NOT _in a good way._

It also dawned on me that almost every time I left the house my brother, sister and I shared something seemed to happen. It was never good, and it was rarely anything severe, but I've gotten sick of them doing _something_ to either the city or themselves. Mostly it would be Isa who would act up and get reprimanded by Ludwig, and he would be too... _harsh _on Berlin. She's only been a young adult mentally for a few years or so, so she doesn't truly understand what she still can do opposed to what she's too 'old' for.

"Berlin if you're behind this, I swear to Gott," I muttered under my breath.

People were gathering around the wall, obviously confused and possibly horrified to see a giant wall splitting their awesome city in half. A few citizens looked at me, a strange look of sympathy on their faces.

That's when I noticed the young woman sitting atop the wall. I started walking towards her, I noticed that she wasn't sitting there by _choice_- She was _chained_ to the wall. The girl was shaking, almost as if she was crying.

As I got closer to her, I could hear what she was saying.

"Preußen," She was crying, "Preußen, mein älterer Bruder..."

I froze to the place where I stood, and looked up. I almost cried when my worst fears were realized.

The young woman on the wall was my little sister.

"B-Berlin..." I stammered, "Berlin, is that-"

"Prussia!" My sister cried out, turning her head towards me slightly, "Prussia! You have to help me! I don't know what happened or how it happened but I-"

"Berlin, calm down! Take a deep breath, and tell me exactly what happened last night after I left."

The story she told me almost made my heart stop.

Berlin had let Russia know she was home _alone_, and being the sick bastard he is, Russia decided to make a wall to chain mein Schwester to.

Before I could speak, a voice on the other side of the wall spoke up.

"I thought I told you not to open zhe door if you did not recognize them!" Germany yelled.

"How can I see them if you don't have any God damned windows or peep-holes to look out of?!" Berlin snapped back.

"Zhis isn't an awesome time to fight you two!" I yelled, hoping to difuse the argument before it began, "Ludwig, can you hear me?"

"Ja, I can," My brother replied.

"Good! We need to get you down from there, Berlin. Germany and I are going to pull on the chains and hopefully we'll have enough weight on each side to break them."

"That is so stupid!" Berlin said, "And that's saying something, brother."

"It's also dangerous," Germany agreed, "If you haven't realized it yet, there's a chain connected to the collar around her throat. We could _choke _her if we try that."

"And that would be better for her than what I have planned, da?"

We all froze. I glanced up, and my heart almost failed me.

Russia was standing behind Berlin, along with another young man. In the Russian's hand was a large metal spike.

"Vhat do you want?!" I heard Germany yell.

"I simply want more land to control, you silly German," Russia said, smiling coldly.

"So to satisfy your thirst for power, you decided to split a family into pieces?!" I sneered.

"Da, it is a very good and thought out plan created by my younger brother and I."

My attention shifted to the young blonde standing by Russia. He jumped slightly as my gaze fell on him. The young man seemed shy and quiet, but my years of being both my own country and years as a part of one taught me not to trust _his_ type.

"Now," Russia smiled and turned to the teen, "Moscow, my little brother, shall we finalize our conquest of this tiny city?"

"D-da," The city spoke, his voice was soft and unsure, "But, let's take, let's take this whole damn half of the country instead! It will mean more power for us, da?"

Russia's smile grew dark, an aura grew around him. He transfered the spike in his hands to Moscow's, patting the boy on the back.

"After you," Russia said, making room for the teen.

If the city's face could've gotten any paler, it would have. He gripped the spike and raised it above his head. Ice blue eyes darted between my own, the back of Berlin's head, and Ludwig's on the other side.

Every citizen in the city had gathered to watch, the air buzzing with potential energy. The silence was punctuated with the cry of a child somewhere in the distance.

I looked at my little sister's face, trying to etch every detail of it into my mind. Her lips were moving soundlessly in a prayer, her eyes closed tightly.

A sigh sounded from the wall, and the sound of metal on concrete was heard. I looked up, and saw Moscow looking away from me.

"I," He stammered, "I can't do it. I just ca-"

"Yes you _can_, little brother," Russia said, wrapping his hands around Moscow's, lifting the spear once again, "All you have to do is plunge the spear down into the German girl's head. I will help you, da?"

"N-nyet! I-I refuse! She hasn't hurt anyone!"

I stared in horror as Russia began to force Moscow's arms above his head, arguing with his brother in Russian. Tears were streaming down my little sister's face. Citizens were in a panic, trying all they could to save their city.

During all of this, the spike inched ever closer to Berlin's head.

_Maybe Moscow's stronger than Russia_, I tried to convince myself, _Or maybe Ludwig has people on _his_ side trying to cut the chains. Or maybe, just maybe this is all one horrible dream. _

_This can't possibly be-_

My thoughts were shattered as a loud scream ripped through the chaos. Warm droplets of blood sprayed against my face, but I couldn't care less. The spike once held by feuding brothers had been driven straight through the skull of an innocent girl, holding her to the concrete of the wall steadily.

A dead, suffocating silence filled the air as the Russians left. No one _dared_ to go near the wall, fearing for their own lives.

I looked up at my dear, sweet, little sister, the girl I had practically raised on my own to be the awesome young woman she is today.

_No, not 'is', _I thought, stepping shakily forward, _'Is' would imply that she is still _alive._ She has been raised by me into the woman she _**was.**

I fell to my knees, and for the first time since good old Fritz died, I cried. I threw my head back and cried to God, demanding to know exactly _why_ He had decided to steal Isa away from my brother and I.

Isa had never sinned before in her _life_. She may have made a few questionable choices, but she had never done anything wrong.

Russia and Moscow had just committed the worst sin of all. They killed a harmless Mockingbird.


End file.
